


Where are they now? George & Angelina

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, F/M, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with George & Angelina after the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

**February, 2008**

“I bet I can trick my brothers into throwing me a surprise party for my birthday.”

Angelina lifts her head from where it was resting on George’s shoulder. “If you know about it, how will it be a surprise?”

“Ahh… now that’s the brilliance of my plan. They’re going to think that _they_ came up with the idea.”

“I bet you can’t. Bill has his hands full at home, Charlie just got that big promotion on the reserve, Ron works with you at the shop so he’s bound to catch on. The only one you have a chance of fooling is Percy.”

George throws a hand over his heart in mock indignation and gasps dramatically. “You doubt me?”

“Let’s make a wager. If you can get your brothers to actually follow through with the party _without_ them knowing that it’s all your idea, you win. But if they find out that you’re behind it or they don’t throw you a party at all, then I win.”

“Our usual wager?”

“Of course; winner chooses what the loser has to do.” Angelina holds out her hand and George firmly shakes it, sealing their deal. “You have two months.”

* * *

**Early March, 2008**

“Let’s get a move on, Johnson!” Angelina shuffles into the foyer, wiping her mouth. “Woah- you look like rubbish. Everything alright?”

She glares at George. “I just puked, thank you very much. I must be coming down with something.”

When he realizes that Angelina is actually sick he strides towards her. “Do you think you can still go to Hogwarts today?” he asks, rubbing her back.

“Alicia and Katie are going to be there, and we’re supposed to watch the kids before and during the match. I don’t want to let anyone down.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I took an anti-nausea potion. I’ll be fine. Let’s go!”

\--

“So you _both_ played Quidditch with Harry and Uncle George and Aunt Angelina??” Dahlia is jumping up and down in the visitor stands before the match.

The older girls laugh at her enthusiasm. “We sure did!” Katie says. “Best years our team ever had. Has Harry ever told you any stories about our matches?”

Dahlia nods eagerly. “Yes! Daddy says that some of the stories are too scary, even though I’m almost ten, but Harry tells them to me when it’s just the two of us.”

Angelina throws a hand over her mouth. “I have to- excuse me-” she blurts. She then hands off a sleeping Rion in the baby carrier she’s wearing and runs out of the stands.

“What’s wrong with her?” Alicia asks, cradling Rion and tightening the carrier around herself. Dahlia and Katie just shrug.

The match finally starts and Hagrid offers to put Dahlia up on his shoulders. Rion starts to fuss, but between Katie and Alicia they get him to calm down. They all turn when a newcomer shouts, “Look who I found!”

Ginny and Angelina are walking towards them in the stands. While Ginny is cooing over Rion Katie takes the chance to ask Angelina, “Why’d you run off earlier?”

“I must be sick, though I don’t know with what. That was the third time I’ve puked this morning. I feel miserable but I wanted to hang out with you and watch Harry’s team.”

“You should go see Pomfrey. She’s always in the Hospital Wing on Quidditch days. We’ll keep an eye on Harry’s kids, don’t worry.”

Angelina thanks her and slips back out of the stands before anyone else can take notice.

\--

George and Lee stand behind the student commentator. “He’s terrible,” Lee comments. “I was so much better than that when we were here! I made sure to talk about more than just the game.”

“Precisely why we didn’t ask you back, Mr. Jordan.” Lee startles at the sound of McGonagall’s voice and George laughs at his expense. McGonagall lets her mouth slide into a tight smirk. “I’m glad you’re here cheering on Harry and Draco. Those boys need more friends around.”

“Sometimes,” Lee muses, “it’s still hard to believe that they’re not enemies anymore.”

“Mate…you work with Marcus Flint,” George reminds him.

“Like I said, most days it’s still hard to believe that we’re not enemies anymore. And Flint’s not so bad, once you get past his general lack of style.”

McGonagall shakes her head fondly. “If you excuse me, gentlemen, I promised Miss Potter that I would watch the second half of the match with her. Enjoy your day.”

“Harry’s kid is cool,” Lee says after McGonagall walks away. “Oliver said she’s going to be a killer Seeker in a few years.”

George hums in agreement. “In a few years I’ll have enough nieces and nephews to make up a whole team!”

“Are you and Angie going to start on your own team?” Lee waggles his eyebrows suggestively and playfully punches George’s shoulder.

George tries to smile but it ends up a grimace. “I know she wants to get bonded, but…I can’t.”

“Have you told her why?”

“I’m just not sure that-” George starts to respond but is cut off by two Ravenclaw players flying past them. “Best we just watch the game!” Lee knows that George is avoiding the topic but he lets it slide and they focus back to the action on the pitch. They re-join the ladies at the visitor stands.

\--

Alicia hands over Rion when Angelina returns and asks, “Was Pomfrey able to figure out what’s wrong?”

Both teams’ Seekers chase after the Snitch and Angelina covers Rion’s ears. She has to shout over the din when she answers, “She thinks I’m pregnant!” but that’s the moment where the Hufflepuff Seeker does an incredible feint that causes the crowd to gasp and suddenly become quiet. Everyone in the general vicinity turns and stares at Angelina, including George. She looks mortified and raises her shoulders sheepishly.

George doesn’t know who manages to get the snitch because he’s entirely focused on his girlfriend. “You..but…..really?” is all he manages to string together.

Angelina laughs fondly at him and nods. “I have to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo’s on Monday, but the preliminary results say yes. It would explain why I’ve been so sick lately. I remember my mom being pretty sick when she was first pregnant with my sister.”

George hugs onto Angelina tightly until Rion starts to fuss and shove against him. “Oh! Sorry, mate. I forgot you were there.” Lee takes Rion from Angelina’s arms and tells them that they’re taking the kids down to the Harry and Draco. “I’m so happy, Johnson. Are you happy?”

“I am, Weasley.”

* * *

**Late March, 2008**

Dahlia’s tenth birthday party is where George finally puts into action his plan. He casually mentions to Hermione that he loves Dahlia’s party and how he’s always wanted a surprise party, in hopes that she’ll talk to Ron. He repeats this process with Fleur, for Bill, and Audrey, for Percy. Angelina glares at him each time because she knows full well what he’s up to. George decides to press his luck and even tries mentioning it to Draco as well (Harry is basically his brother). By the end of the night Charlie is cornered by two of his brothers and they speak in hushed voices just out range of other party guests. George doesn’t stop smiling until after he’s asleep in bed that night.

* * *

**April 1, 2008**

Ron offers to open the shop on George’s birthday, giving him the morning to spend as he chooses. Angelina wants to have a nice lie in but George is practically vibrating with nervous energy. When she finally gives up and instead goes to make a pot of tea, George takes the moment of solitude to talk to his brother. 

“Happy birthday, Freddie. We’re 30 today! I think I talked our brothers into throwing me a surprise party, but only time will tell. I wish you were here. I always wish you were here. You’d be so proud of everyone. Bill is the greatest dad since _our_ dad. Charlie has finally gotten mum to stop pestering him about finding a girl. Perce is…well, he’s the Percy we always wished he would be growing up. Ickle Ronniekins still doesn’t deserve someone as pretty and smart as Hermione, but they’re disgustingly in love. And Gin has finally decided to live her own life. As for Angie and I…we’re doing good. I want to do right by her, but I can’t help but think…”

Angelina calls for him to come get the tea while it’s still hot.

After having a festive lunch in Muggle London (George found out that certain restaurants will have the staff sing to you when it’s your birthday and others provide a complimentary dessert, so they had to try it out), George and Angelina head into Diagon Alley to relieve Ron of his work post. When they open the door to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, however, they get a much different surprise than expected.

Ron is standing behind the counter but so are Charlie, Bill, and Percy. George looks around suspiciously. “What are you all doing here?”

“Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday,” Bill explains.

Charlie says, “We had to reorganize our schedules a bit but we finally were able to make it work. We’ll spend the afternoon with you and help you run the shop, and then the lot of us are going out to the pub! It’ll be great, just us brothers.”

“No offense, Angelina.” Percy is quick to add.

“No offense taken! In fact, I’m going to do you one better. I’ll cover the shop. You go off and do whatever it is Weasley men do when they congregate! I’ll be fine here. Go enjoy yourselves.”

George kisses her on the cheek and discreetly whispers in her ear, _“Don’t congratulate yourself just yet. They could still be pretending to take me to the pub but really be taking me to a party.”_

Angelina just laughs and shoves them out the door.

George thoroughly enjoys the day with his brothers. They toast to Fred more than once and they all agree that this is something that should be repeated in the future. When all of them are too drunk to safely apparate, Ron sends a sloppy patronus to Harry and asks him to help them back home. Harry shows up a few minutes later and side-alongs them all one at a time. Angelina thanks him and tucks George into bed.

* * *

**April 2, 2008**

As the morning sun pours into their bedroom window, George groans and covers his face in his hands. Angelina laughs triumphantly as she hands him a hangover-cure potion and a glass of water. “Are you willing to admit defeat?”

After choking down the potion and slowly drinking the water George answers, “I had such a good time I don’t even feel bad about losing. Tell me what you want from me.”

“Let’s get bonded.”

George sighs. “Angie…you don’t understand. That isn’t something I can do.”

“You lost. We made the wager.”

“But I thought it would be a dare, like when I made you streak through the common room in our fourth year! Bonding is…it’s big. We can’t get bonded on a dare.”

“Then forget the wager and let’s just get bonded because we want to. We’re already having a baby! You _do_ want to spend forever with me, right?”

He takes her hands in his and looks into her eyes as earnestly as he possibly can. “Yes, of course I do, but-”

“No buts!” She pulls her hands away. “You tell me right this minute why we can’t do this!”

George looks over to where pictures of his family line the wall. “It’s Fred.”

“ _What’s_ Fred?”

“I can’t get bonded to you because I’m already bonded to Fred.”

Angelina looks at him skeptically. “I don’t understand.”

“See, marriage bonds aren’t the only kind of bonds that exist. It turns out there’s many different kinds. Even an unbreakable vow is a type of bond. Freddie and I came across a book in the Restricted Section while we were at Hogwarts that described the different types of bonds. We found one that was supposed to enhance the natural bond that twins already have, and agreed that we would perform the ceremony when we were old enough. We dropped out of school spring of seventh year and just before opening the joke shop we did it. We always finished each other’s sentences but that came from proximity more than anything. With the bond we really _could_ read each other’s minds. We felt what the other was feeling. It was…incredible. Until the war. That night, the night of the battle, was the most horrific thing I have ever experienced. I didn’t just lose my best friend and my twin. I literally lost a part of me. So, it’s not that I don’t want to bond with you; I actually _can’t_.”

Angelina is quiet as she takes in the sight of him. George is curled in on himself. He looks small and tired and she can’t stand to see him this way. She takes his shoulders and pulls him upright again. “Thank you for telling me. I had no idea! The bonding isn’t a deal breaker for me.”

He throws his arms around her neck and hugs her tight. “Thank you. I was so afraid to tell you because I thought I would lose you, but I didn’t realize how much you were resenting me for _not_ telling you. I do love you, and I am prepared to love you for the rest of my life.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

**July, 2008**

“Your vitals look good,” Healer Morgan says to Angelina at her check-up appointment. “I’m going to check the vitals of your baby. Do you want me to tell you if it’s a boy or a girl?” Both Angelina and George say yes so Healer Morgan starts her series of spells. “Alright, baby looks healthy and heartbeat is strong. Oh…well, I did not expect that.” George grips Angelina’s hand so tightly both of their fingers turn white. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry. Everything is fine. You’re going to have a baby girl.” Angelina squeals uncharacteristically, making George laugh. “ _And_ ,” Healer Morgan continues, “You’re going to have a boy.” Angelina gasps and George’s mouth drops open. “Do twins run in your family at all?”

“I’m a twin,” George practically whispers.

Healer Morgan cancels her spells and writes down her final notes. “Okay, since everyone is doing well I will see you next month.” She leaves them in the examination room.

“Twins, George,” Angelina says after a moment. “A boy and a girl. All at once.”

“Twins,” he says in agreement.

* * *

**December, 2008**

Roxanne comes into the world kicking and screaming. She already has a crop of bright orange hair and a fiery spirit to match it. Fred, in comparison, is almost too-quiet. He gives the Healers and his parents quite a scare until they realize that he definitely _is_ breathing. He’s the spitting image of his mother, but there was never a question as to what his name would be.

* * *

**September 1, 2020**

“I’m trusting both of you to look out for each other. Keep each other out of trouble,” Angelina says as she gives her children one last hug goodbye. “Uncle Harry may have given you that map- don’t feign innocence, Fred, I know he did- but I swear you will not hear the end of it if you’re caught using it for anything other than finding your way to class.”

They roll their eyes at her, but begrudgingly comply. Roxanne takes ahold of Fred’s hand and pulls him towards the train. They find an empty compartment and save seats for their cousins. “What are you thinking about, Freddie?”

Fred turns to look at his sister. “Dad and our uncles have told us so much about how Uncle Fred was at Hogwarts. I don’t think I can ever live up to that.”

Roxanne scoots over next to him. “The only reason they have all those stories is because Uncle Fred had our dad. We’re a team just like they were. You’re the one who comes up with all of the great ideas, and I’m the one who is sneaky enough and brave enough to put them into action.”

“That’s why you’re going to be a Gryffindor.”

“So? Draco was a Slytherin, Hannah was a Hufflepuff, Luna was a Ravenclaw, and they’re all really important to us. Not to mention-”

“ME!” Hugo interrupts as he speeds into their compartment. “Hufflepuff is where all the fun happens!” He sits on Roxanne just to frustrate her.

Rose rolls her eyes at his antics, pulling him by the ear until he moves. “We’d be proud to have you in Ravenclaw, Fred.”

They chatter excitedly as the Hogwarts Express finally pulls out of Kings Cross and begins its long journey through the countryside. Fred spends most of it looking out the window, until he gets a brilliant idea. Turning to everyone else with a wicked grin on his face he says, “How much do you think I can get away with by claiming I’m just a poor, lost, first year?”

“I like the way you think,” Roxanne answers him with the same grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series. I had someone on Tumblr ask me if I was going to write about the kids at Hogwarts and that sounds fun! So look forward to that :)


End file.
